A Rogue's Tail
by Darksbane
Summary: This is a story about Selina a human Rogue who is about to have a great responsibility. Will she be able to overcome her fears or will she be drawn into the darkness, never to return. (I suck at summarys but this is only my second fanfic, Please review giving me feedback and giving me your ideas for the story)


**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the long wait but I have been pretty much planning this whole story out before I write it. I am actually running a game similar to this on someone and they are enjoying it.**

**Thanks to Icy Mike Molson for making me realize that there was so much wrong with my first go at this fanfiction. So I completely redid the story and came up with a much better start. Please do not hesitate to review giving me tips to improve or criticism in general as I take everything you guys say into account. Also post your ideas for the story in the review section as it will help me get chapters out quicker. **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 - The Assignment

I clutched the note in my hand. I was at the right place, under the north bridge, and it was midnight so why wasn't he here. Was this just a rouse. "Where are you?" I stated and looked around. I read the note out loud to myself. "Hello Selina. I hear you have not had much _work_ recently, If you want a new task meet me under the north bridge at the twelfth stroke of midnight."

"Sorry I was late." I looked up to see a man standing there a few feet in front of me. "I have your assignment." He took out a piece of paper and held it out. I walked up to him and took it out of his hands. I looked down at the piece of paper then looked back up to ask him what the reward was for doing whatever he wanted me to do but he was gone. I looked around and couldn't see the man anywhere.

I looked around me and could not see anyone around. I made sure my cloak was on properly and started to make my way home. As it was so late not many people were around. I could see two town guards on patrol, two men that looked drunk, by the way they walked, on the opposite side of the road. Apart from that there was a beggar asleep and a young girl, who looked about nine or ten, walking on her own. I recognised her as she was often around these parts, she was an orphan like me but she lived on the streets. I never knew my parents. They were killed long before I was born and I was kicked out onto the streets. But that is where I learned how to survive and eventually I was taken in by the thief guild of the town.

When I returned home I found Taylor there asleep. Taylor was my partner in crime. She would always be near in case I got into any trouble. She was a fighter though and she is very handy and has saved my life a few times. We live together in our small, what we call, house, it is really a room that was a cellar of the main house above but the cellar got converted into a separate living area. I sat at our table and began to read the piece of paper to myself.

_Selina_

_Your assignment is this_

_Go to the Black Bear Inn and kill Asarn Urativa. _

_I have been informed that he will be there tomorrow _

_evening. He is a Ranger and he is carrying a message _

_that will inform enemies of weaknesses to the city. _

_We do not know what he looks like but you will have _

_to figure out who he is and how to kill him but that _

_package must not leave the city._

_Once you are done go to the Drunken Flagon Tavern _

_and ask for the attic room._

_Good Luck_

"Does not sound too hard." I said out loud to myself. "I better get some sleep then and prepare for this task." I took my cloak off but kept my leather armour on. I climbed into my bedroll and fell asleep.

Taylor was already awake when I awoke and I wold her about the assignment. "The usual plan?" she asked and I nodded. We broke our fast and then set out into town to resupply. After a long trip in the town I decided to buy a couple more daggers and a few more days of rations. We went back to our house and prepared for the evening.

A while later we headed out. I went off ahead and entered the tavern. I bought a drink and looked around the tavern to see who was here...

- There was a blind man going round tables begging for money

- A party of three adventurers, all guys

- The town blacksmith is here, drunk

- A young man boasting about some adventures he has done

- A party of three dwarves all drinking

- A couple half orcs

- A couple of clerics arguing loudly

- A bard also going round tables

- A merchant guarded by two bodyguards

- Another merchant sitting alone

- A barbarian

- A paladin

- A man looking nervously around

- A thief I recognise from the thieves guild

- A mage on his own

- The Bartender

- 3 Barmaids wandering round tables

I sat for a while until I saw Taylor walk in. She went and sat at the bar and ordered a drink. I looked around the bar to decide on my first target.


End file.
